The Only Rose
by Sheep on springs
Summary: lil bit fem slash later on. don't read if don't like. Lily Evans and James Potter are Hogwarts' biggest enimies. At least, that's what everyone thought. But with the uprising of Voldemort Lily finds her life in danger. And she's not the only one...
1. Chapter 1

Hey peepz. Welcome to my fanfic. I'm sure some of you will realise that I wrote a fic before and it went a bit wrong. The chapters were too short and I didn't have any ideas for continuing it. This time though I've been smart and I know what I'm doing. Happy reading!

I'm not expecting to grow flowers in a desert,

But I can live and breathe and see the sun in wintertime,

In a big country dreams stay with you,

Like a lover's voice across the mountain side,

Stay alive.

In a Big Country by Big Country

Chapter 1

Lily closed her eyes tightly and ran. She slowed to a stop and was greeted by the sounds of platform 9 ¾ . A sigh of relief crept out of her mouth as she opened her eyes and laid them on the gleaming, puffing Hogwarts Express. Going through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 had always been a fear of Lily's. She didn't understand why. It was a stupid thing to be scared of.

Owls screeched messages to others while cats mewed pitiful protests at being shoved into their travel boxes. Friends yelled greetings to each other while guys hugged their girlfriends. Lily smiled and sighed. There was only one more thing that she needed to make her feel truly perfect and by the sound of things it was coming this way. "Lily, Lily!" Lily turned to see her friends Roxanne Williams and Caitidh McEwen barge their way through a group of first years to get to her. They were both wearing huge smiles. "LILY!" screamed Roxanne at the top of her lungs. "I've missed you sooo much. I'm gonna give you the biggest hug in the world ever!"

"Too tight!" gasped Lily as Roxanne proceeded to squeeze her as though trying to get juice out of a lemon.

Roxanne was extremely tall with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had never been one of the sharpest tools in the box and could get hyper on literally anything but that didn't mean she found making friends difficult. Come to think of it, she was probably one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts, not to mention being Lily's best friend.

"Hey Roxy. It's great to see you too," Lily grinned, "but could you let go now 'cause I really need to breathe." Roxy smiled sheepishly and stepped back.

"Oh my gosh Lily, I haven't seen you all summer. Cimar a tha thu?" said Caitidh in her lovely highland accent. Lily laughed. "I wish I knew what you just asked me. Wow Caitidh, what did you do to your hair?"

Caitidh blushed scarlet. Her long hair that had once been ginger was now blonde from her ears downwards. "I died it blonde on the first day of the summer holidays," she explained. "The only problem was that I used permanent die so I have to wait until it grows out."

Caitidh was tall like Roxy and had hazel eyes. She was very proud of her eye colour but no one really understood why. She had a curved figure and a big chest. Caitidh and Lily were the girls that all the guys wanted but nobody was stupid enough to ask Lily out. She had better things to do than stand around swooning over boys.

Caitidh gasped. "Look, there he is. It's Remus Lupin." Lily rolled her eyes while Roxy tried desperately not to laugh. They both knew what Caitidh thought of Remus. She was always telling them about how great he was and how his sandy coloured hair and blue eyes made him look so cute. God help anyone that disagreed with her. Caitidh's gaze followed Remus across the platform despite various attempts from her friends to try and bring her back to Earth.

"Hey, Earth to Caitidh," said Roxy, waving a hand in front of her friend's face. "The train's about to leave. We better go and find seats." "Sure." Caitidh sounded as though she was in the process of coming out of a trance. It scared Lily slightly.

The three friends lugged their bags through the train until they found an empty carridge. Lily was thankful for the seat. She hadn't realised her bags were so heavy.

"Have you two seen Sam yet?" Lily asked. Sam Hurst was the last person in their group. Caitidh and Sam had known each other for as long as either of them could remember. "She's probably off playing tonsil tennis with T.J." It sounded as though Caitidh had come out of her trance. Who's T.J? Lily had never heard of him. "He's her new boyfriend," Caitidh explained as though reading her mind. "They've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks." The minute Caitidh's mouth closed, the door of the carridge burst open and Sam and T.J fell (literally) in. Sam was of average height and had light brown hair (or dark blonde as she liked to say) that ended just above her shoulders. Her freckle-covered face led most people to believe that she was childish or immature for her age. This was anything but true. Her moods were always unpredictable. She could go from being a gentle rabbit to a raging dragon in a matter of seconds over the smallest thing (depending on what time of the month it was).

T.J was a different matter all together. Lily recognized him instantly. She had seen him around the school but never really spoken to him. He was about 6 centimetres (around 3 inches) taller than Sam and had dark brown hair and sideburns. He was so laid back that most people accused him of being stoned. He also bore a scary resemblance to the turtle on Finding Nemo (a/n: I know that film wasn't invented then but I couldn't think of any other way to describe him).

Sam and T.J were panting for breath when they stumbled into the carridge. "We – almost – missed – the – train," gasped Sam before collapsing onto the nearest seat which happened to be already occupied. "Ouch! Get off me!" yelled an angry Roxy. "Go and sit over there," she indicated the empty seat opposite her. T.J laughed at Roxy's face and pulled his girlfriend close to him. They kissed slowly while Roxy sounded like she was being sick. She could be seriously immature when it came to love.

Just then there was a knock on the door of their carriage and the head of James Potter popped round the side of the door. Silence. "Hey, could we maybe squash in with you lot 'cause there aren't any free carriages." Nobody spoke. Lily was in shock. James Potter had just asked if he could come instead of barging in and sitting wherever he liked (usually on the knee of one of his many admirers). James was tall with a handsome Quiditch build and untameable jet-black hair. There wasn't a girl at Hogwarts that wouldn't faint at his feet, except Lily of course. Some said it was because of his eyes. Lily found herself staring into them now, dreamy, hazel... "So...can we come in?"

"Sure," said Roxy who hadn't actually heard the question. James grinned. It was a strange sort of grin. It made him look childish yet cute. Lily was staring at him again.

What am I doing? I hate him.

Sure you do, said a little annoying voice at the back of her head.

James walked in and sat down. He was followed by Remus who was followed by Sirius. Lily liked Remus. He was the most sensible of the Marauders and usually had to get the others out of trouble when their pranks got out of control. She liked Sirius too. He was the weirdest person she new and probably the funniest. He and Roxy would get on great. Shame she squirmed at the thought of going out with boys. "Steve!" Ever since the day that they first met Sirius had always called Lily 'Steve'.

Flashback

As Lily walked out of Olivander's with her new wand a dark-haired boy walked in. "Hi, I'm Sirius. Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?" he asked confidently.

"Yeah, I'm Lily."

Sirius grinned. "No you're not."

"What?"

"Cause I've seen your birth certificate and your real name is Steve." He smiled and again and went to the counter to buy a wand.

Sirius sat down beside Roxy, took his latest sewing kit out of his bag and began to do cross-stitch. "Yo cross-stitch dude, you look seriously gay when you do that," voiced T.J Sirius looked up from his work, "Hey, you haven't lived until you've read cross-stitch monthly. It has all the great advice us sewing-folk need and each addition comes with a handy picture to sew. How handy!" Lily raised an eyebrow. "And besides, everyone knows I'm not gay," he added winking at Roxy. To everyone's surprise Roxy giggled and blushed. "Is she ok?" Caitidh wondered aloud.

The rest of the journey was spent discussing the year ahead and sharing the sweets they all bought from the witch who came round with the trolley. As the countryside changed from the rolling fields of England to the beautiful Scottish Highlands Lily noticed that Peter was missing. Peter Pettigrew was a small chubby boy with limp, almost grey hair and pale, watery eyes. There was something about him that Lily didn't like and she always felt uncomfortable around him.

James sat opposite Lily and looked at her. Her lovely, auburn bounced about her shoulders from the motion of the train. He caught a glimpse of her eyes as she turned to face Roxy who was sitting beside him. They were beautiful, shimmering pools of green. James couldn't believe that he hadn't realised how pretty she was before now. If only he hadn't done some of those things to her. But that was in the past and you can't change things that have already happened. He would just have to make it up to her this year. Remus tore James from his thoughts. "Do you want a chocolate frog?"

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt at Hogsmeade station. Hagrid's voice boomed overhead as Lily, Roxy, Caitidh, Sam and T.J made their way towards the carriages. Lily had always been amazed at how they seemed to pull themselves up to the school. The carriage rumbled up the road that lead to Hogwarts. Lily could feel the excitement building inside her. The carriage stopped and they stepped out and ran into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Lily smiled. She was home.

You like? Please, please, please review and tell me your thoughts. I'm in dire need of some constructive criticism!

Thanks loads

Raonaid


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi. I'm back! Here's my next instalment. Please can I ask everyone that reads this to review? That you! From now on I promise to review all the stories I read. I would also like to apologise for taking so long to update. It's hard to write quickly when you have the attention span of a teaspoon! I know the story seems a bit boring at the moment but something exciting will happen in the near future. I'm saying no more. Anyways, enough from me and on with the next chapter.

I'm alive again on May morning,

Gonna wipe the slates clean, follow my dreams,

All the early buds are here again,

With the promise of new life to come

Spring is here again.

May morning by Runrig

Chapter 2

There was lots of yelling and screaming as Lily and her friends entered the Great Hall. Students and teachers alike were running around and hiding under the four long house tables that filled the place.

"What on earth is going on?" Lily yelled, rather louder and more aggressively than she had planned, at a nearby second year.

"It's Peeves," the boy explained, "He's throwing dungbombs, again."

Roxy and Caitidh burst into fits of giggles as they watched Professor McGonagall being chased around the hall by a cackling Peeves who was continuously pelting the raging professor with dungbombs. Her hat was squint and her face red with anger. Lily heard a bark-like laugh and turned around to see Sirius and Roxy leaning on each other as they roared with laughter. Remus and James stood to the right of them also sniggering, James wearing that boyish grin again.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" the voice of Dumbledore boomed over the din. The Great Hall lapsed into silence. "Thank you for the...erm...entertainment Peeves but I do believe that this is neither the correct time nor place for it," said Dumbledore calmly, his eyes twinkling and a smile playing on his lips.

"Of coarse your headship, wouldn't want to frighten the ikkle firsties would we sir?" said Peeves in the sickly, greasy voice that he reserved for the headmaster and the Bloody Barron. With one last smarmy smile at Dumbledore he swept out through the nearest wall muttering curses under his breath.

Lily, Roxy and Caitidh walked across the hall towards the Gryffindor table. They picked their seats together with the Marauders (minus Peter) sitting opposite them. Sam had disappeared again. The hall became silent once more as Professor McGonagall marched in carrying a three- legged stool on top of which was perched an ancient hat. When placed upon the stage the hat burst into song and the sorting of the first years began. Lily listened enough to learn that Black, Narcissa became a Slytherin, Abbot, Rachel joined Hufflepuff, Murdoch, Lesley was greeted by Ravenclaw and Farrimond, Andrew was hailed a Gryffindor. After this Lily lost interest. Her gaze travelled to the ceiling which was bewitched to resemble the sky outside. Tonight was clear and the sky was sprinkled with stars. As the last person (Zolene, Heather) was sorted into their house Lily felt someone sit down beside her. It turned out to be Sam.

"I can't believe I missed the sorting," said Sam though she didn't seem at all bothered. Lily was surprised to hear that her was voice dreamy. Sam never spoke like this. She was staring at the window but her eyes were unfocused.

"Has somebody been kissing again?" asked Caitidh who had also noticed the change.

"Aaww, how cute," giggled Roxy.

Sam glared at them. "Shut up."

At the staff table Dumbledore rose and called the students to silence. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As those of you who are well into your school years will know, there are start of term notices to be heard. These however, will be announced later. Let the feast begin!"

The headmaster clapped his hands and the golden plates that were on all the tables became full to bursting with food. Everyone cheered. Lily piled her plate with shepherd's pie and watched as others did the same. Sam picked at her spaghetti with a scowl on her face. Her good mood had totally evaporated after Roxy's comment.

After everybody had eaten their fill of the puddings Dumbledore waved his wand and what remained of the cakes and ice creams vanished from the student's plates. Lily was feeling pleasantly full and drowsy. She was so happy to be back at Hogwarts. If only she didn't have to listen to the start of term announcements. Though it would be quite interesting to see who the new head boy and girl were. Her money was on Remus Lupin for Head Boy. He seemed the right sort. Sensible and responsible. The voice of Dumbledore dragged Lily from her thoughts.

"As I mentioned earlier, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. First years should note that the forest at the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students." His eyes lingered on the Marauders. "Also could the pupils of Ravenclaw please note that there will be tryouts for their Quidditch team due to the their seeker having left the school. Now, onto more important matters." He smiled at the sounds coming from the Ravenclaw table. What could be more important than their need for a new seeker? "Such as this year's head boy and girl." The Great Hall was reduced to silence once more. "For the first time in 256 years they are both from the same house." A low murmuring filled the hall, each student hoping that there house would be the lucky one.

Dumbledore's voice was heard again. "Let me introduce to you the new head girl, Miss Lily Evans!"

Lily gasped as Gryffindor house burst into tremendous applause. She was pushed to her feet and looked down at Roxy, Caitidh and Sam who had smiles stretched across their faces and were clapping the loudest. She, Lily Evans, was Head Girl. This was the best day of her life, ever.

"And now the head boy, Mr James Potter!"

Lily's smile faded like the sun behind storm clouds. He, James Potter, was Head Boy. This was the worst day of her life, ever. How could he be Head Boy? There must have been some mistake. There was no way she would be able to spend so much time with him all year without going insane. They would have to organise everything together. The Halloween ball, the Yule ball and any other events that might arise. Lily groaned as she sat down again.

"Now to bed with the lot of you," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Prefects lead the pupils of your house to their dorms and could I have a quick chat with Miss Evans and Mr Potter in my office before bed please. That will be all."

As Lily left the hall she was congratulated by almost everyone, including T.J who ran over from the Hufflepuff table to see her.

"Like, congratulations dude. That's most excellent." He walked off to join Sam after thumping Lily hard on the back.

As she neared Dumbledore's office the corridors got more deserted. She liked walking alone. It gave her time to think. Maybe working with James wouldn't be too bad. He was more mature than usual on the train. And even if he was really awful she wasn't going to be with him 24/7. Lily stopped. She heard two guys talking.

"What did he say the password was?"

"I dunno."

"Great help you are. Why did you come anyway? It was only supposed to be me and Lily."

"I'm still hungry."

"Oh Merlin, Sirius, you just ate."

"Yeah well I'm still hungry. Do you think I'll get a jam sandwich?"

Lily turned the corner to find James and Sirius standing outside Dumbledore's office. James grinned at her. She glared in response.

"STEVE," yelled Sirius as he bounced up to Lily. "You're head girl! Well done!"

Lily beamed. "Thanks Sirius."

"Hey Steve, what's the password?"

"Fizzing Wizzbees."

The gargoyle jumped aside as the staircase to the headmaster's office spiralled upwards. They all stepped on and were surprised to find the door to the office open when they reached the top. There were only two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk but another was drawn for Sirius. Lily sat down and was surveyed by Dumbledore over the top of his half-moon glasses. The purple robes embroidered with moons and stars that he wore made him look magnificent. Lily looked around the room. The walls were covered in Hogwarts head teachers of old and the desk was covered in amazing instruments, one of which let out some blue smoke every twenty seconds. In the corner, on a tall perch stood a majestic looking bird. Fawkes the phoenix.

"I understand that this year will be difficult for the both of you," Dumbledore took Lily by surprise as she hadn't really been paying attention to what he was doing, "but you must be able to put your differences aside and cooperate while working together. Here is the list of things that I wish you to at least think about over the course of the year. Oh, and here are your badges." Dumbledore handed them each a piece of parchment and a badge with an H on it. "One more thing," he continued, " you will be sharing the Head's common room and have your own dormitories there. That is all."

As Lily walked towards the door she pinned her badge to her chest proudly. Maybe being Head Girl wouldn't be so bad after all. Actually, she was starting to look forward to it. When she reached the door she heard Sirius's voice.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a jam sandwich?"

**Thank you's**

Scp – They're in 7th year although I suppose that was kinda explained in this chapter. Caitidh is just another way of spelling Katie. Weird, I know, but cool. :p

Jingle-Bellz-ROCK – Glad you like it. I like your username!

Thanks for reading. I'll be back. Mwa ha ha ha!

luv

Raonaid


End file.
